Cuestiones que conducen a típicas confusiones
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: Las miradas que Yuujin le dedica a Haru no parecen nada raro en particular. Desde que se conocen, siempre fue así: Yuujin hacía pausas largas en las que se le quedaba mirando, quizá por la forma tan inocente de divertirse que Haru tenía o sólo por su sonrisa. Ni a Haru le parece anormal. Ellos sólo son amigos. Y de los mejores...
1. Desolado y cautivado

**"It's alright. It's ok. I didn't need my sanity anyway." —Come and be alone with me, The Jungle Giants.**

 **Es irónico como esta canción habla de alguien que se enamoró y yo la uso para referirme a la manera en que me siento identificada cuando no me he podido contener de comenzar a escribir de Haru y Yuujin. Quiero darme un tiro porque, justo así, Haru y Yuujin me entraron por los ojos cuando menos lo esperé. Culparé a una página de Facebook que hizo un meme y desde entonces no puedo sacarme de la cabeza la forma en que Yuujin mira a Haru. [Q.E.P.D. después de la masacre que incitó Toei en Facebook.]**

 **Dedicatoria:** _ Esto es para ustedes, Digimon Latino. (?)_

 **Advertencia: Spoilers sobre el capítulo 18 de Universe.**

 **Disclaimer:** _Ni Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, las miradas de Yuujin hacía Haru en un sentido romántico(?) sí._

* * *

 **Cuestiones que conducen a típicas confusiones**

 _Colección de relatos cortos_ _._

 _Por Blue-Salamon_

* * *

 _I. Desolado y cautivado._

* * *

Desconcertado, y también desolado, su visión se mantiene firme en sus pies. Lleva ahí esperando… mucho tiempo. Él no lo sabe con exactitud, puesto que su reloj de muñeca llevaba unos días sin prender y de nada servía traerlo encima de esa manera.

El tiempo lo desgasta y la única referencia más o menos coherente del paso de este está en el color del cielo, que se va poniendo de a poco más anaranjado conforme a la puesta de sol.

A Yuujin no le enseñaron cómo debería de comportarse cuando se sentía rechazado. Nunca en su vida se había sentido así, porque siempre había gente a su alrededor.

La cuestión es que ahora se encuentra solo y, desde que las clases acabaron, había esperado ahí, paciente, a que los demás chicos se acercaran. Estaba dispuesto a ignorar lo que sea que hubiera sido aquello de "¿por qué no juegas tú solo?" debido a lo tonto que sonaba después de que lo que había tratado de corregir era precisamente el trabajo en equipo de todos.

Yuujin no había hecho nada malo. Al menos, no lo creía y tampoco pensaba que los demás estuvieran mal, solo que no sabían todavía como agruparse. Pero eso era algo que se corregiría, poco a poco, con la práctica. Tenía experiencia en ello, él sólo quería ayudarlos a mejorar para poder ganar.

Aún así, lo cierto es que estaba solo. Y todo apuntaba, por desgracia, a que él había hecho mal. Ni siquiera sabe en qué, pero si nadie ha venido ni le ha hablado en todo el día desde la hora en que pudieron salir a practicar…

Lo que rompió con la monotonía y la asfixiante sensación de soledad, fue ese sonido con el que estaba bastante familiarizado: un bote, y luego los rebotes, de un balón de fútbol que avanzaba rodando. Finalmente, el esférico rodó frente a sus ojos, pero estos apenas lo alcanzaron a registrar cuando toda su atención se vio atraída por completo por unas lentes de protección enmarcadas por unos cabellos verdes, una mueca de pena y unos ojos azules que no perdían su brillo aún a pesar de la torpeza en la que su dueño se sentía.

—No pensé que mandar un pase a otro fuera tan difícil…

Lo siguiente que Yuujin pudo ver fue una sonrisa muy linda.

—Oozora-kun, enséñame a jugar fútbol.

Yuujin no estaba seguro de haber entendido bien, pero, aún así, se acercó con el balón que no supo cuando tomó en sus manos y procedió a _enseñarle a jugar fútbol_.


	2. Nombres y amistad

**No sé a donde irá esto. Yo sólo sé que no puedo hacer más que escribir historias cortas de ellos dos. Bueno...**

 _ **Advertencia:**_ **Spoilers sobre el capítulo 18 de Universe.**

 **Disclaimer:** _Ni Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, las miradas de Yuujin hacía Haru en un sentido romántico(?) sí._

* * *

 **Cuestiones que conducen a típicas confusiones**

 _Colección de relatos cortos_ _._

 _Por Blue-Salamon_

* * *

 _II. Nombres y amistad_

* * *

Cuando apenas se conocen, Haru llama a Yuujin "Oozora-kun".

Todo el tiempo que se la pasan jugando después de conocerse, esa forma de llamarlo prevalece y Yuujin no puede dejar de sentirse extraño.

No es que él tenga algún problema con aquello, pero apenas se le presenta la oportunidad le pide a Haru que quite el honorífico de su nombre.

A Haru se le complica y hasta en ocasiones se le olvida, pero hace el esfuerzo por complacerlo.

Pero, de nuevo, Yuujin vuelve a sentirse extraño.

Por alguna razón, parece ser que _esa no es la forma en que quiere que él lo llame._

Yuujin no usa su apellido para llamarle, tampoco usa su nombre porque considera que eso todavía podría ser muy irrespetuoso si Shinkai Haru no le da su consentimiento primero. En su cabeza, sin embargo, usa mucho su nombre. Sólo su nombre. Pero cuando sus pensamientos se transforman en palabras evita al máximo nombrarlo. En su lugar, se refiere a él por pronombres y, si acaso necesita llamar su atención, esto es logrado gracias a golpecitos amistosos en los hombros.

Al principio esto no causa ningún problema, porque al inicio de su amistad sólo son ellos dos. Cuando los demás se le vuelven a acercar, las cosas comienzan a ser un poco más complicadas y Yuujin se da cuenta de lo lejos que puede llegar a estar Haru si él no puede llamarlo.

—¡Lo lograste, Oozora-kun!

—Llámame Yuujin y yo te llamaré Haru, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero que seamos amigos.

Cuando Yuujin dice esa frase en realidad está un poco asustado y también algo incómodo.

Nunca antes ha pedido de esa forma a alguien ser amigos porque eso siempre parece surgir de forma natural. Pero sucede que Haru es distinto a los amigos que antes ha tenido, no es un confianzudo y, por como siguieran así, parecía que Haru _nunca_ lo iba a llamar por su nombre.

Quizá es una exageración, pero Yuujin no entiende el apuro que tiene en que Haru use su nombre para hablarle. Ni siquiera alcanza a entender que se siente tan torpe por pedir su amistad de aquella forma tan _antinatural_. Pero la cuestión y sus sentimientos extraños se quedan guardados en su pecho sin respuestas ni posibilidad de interpretación en cuanto Haru le choca el puño y lo toma por sorpresa.

—Pero si ya lo somos, Yuujin.

De pronto, comprende que Haru es un chico como cualquier otro. Un poco más tímido de lo normal, pero que le ha tomado confianza antes de que él siquiera pudiera notarlo.

Su sonrisa nace a razón de motivos desconocidos. Yuujin sólo sabe que ha hecho un amigo único y distinto de una manera única y distinta. Con Haru, una mirada y unos cuantos gestos pueden ser más útiles que las palabras, por lo que así comunica su siguiente idea: le señala a Haru que le muestre su palma.

Él lo hace con cara de no estar entendiendo, pero a Yuujin le basta con que le haga caso, así ha sido desde la primera vez que estuvieron conviviendo. En cuanto le choca la palma, quizá usando más fuerza de la que en realidad le quería imprimir, Haru se queja mientras él fija en alguna parte de su conciencia que debe tener cuidado a la hora de hacer eso otra vez.

Haru es torpe y tiene muy mala suerte con las pelotas. Su rostro es un imán de balones y pareciera que a diferentes partes de su cuerpo (entre rodillas, trasero, manos y codos) les gustara besar el suelo.

Lo que menos necesita es un saludo que lo lastime siempre.

Lo que más necesita es a un amigo que lo cuide, a veces incluso de él mismo.

Yuujin está convencido de que él es ese amigo. Haru lo ayudó y él debe regresar ese favor. Es su mejor amigo desde el momento en que le mostró lo que es divertirse sin saber jugar. Y aunque el reconcilio con los otros chicos no pasa de la semana de discusión, Yuujin no los ve ni un poco tan importantes como ve a Haru. Haru se volvió su centro de atención desde entonces y la misma se la roba sin que ninguno de los dos pueda concebir aquello como algo fuera de lo normal.

Yuujin y Haru se llaman por sus nombres hasta que terminan la primaria sin ningún cambio hasta que entran a la secundaria, donde Yuujin se da cuenta de que no puede pedirle a nadie más lo que le pidió a Haru cuando se hicieron amigos.


	3. Pasatiempos: lectura

**Tenía esto escrito desde hace un buen rato. No sé qué me detuvo antes de publicarlo, pero ahora nada lo hará. *Empuña su mano con determinación mientras mira al horizonte. (?)***

 **Dedicatoria:** _Para Ruedi, con quien es un honor compartir el trono y puesto como reinas del Haru/Yuujin._

 **Disclaimer:** _Ni Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, las miradas de Yuujin hacía Haru en un sentido romántico(?) sí._

* * *

 **Cuestiones que conducen a típicas confusiones**

 _Colección de relatos cortos_

 _Por Blue-Salamon_

* * *

 _III. Pasatiempos: Lectura_

* * *

—¿Y Oozora? ¿A dónde se ha ido?

La respuesta es tan sencilla como una sacudida de cabeza en negativa y un encogimiento de hombros.

—No lo sé. Dijo que iba por el balón aunque le dije que era más rápido tomar el de reserva…

Los chicos, en lugar de esperar por Yuujin, se habían puesto a mandar pases sencillos entre ellos con un segundo balón que habían traído _por si acaso_.

Yuujin había hecho oídos sordos a la explicación y echado a correr tras el balón que uno de ellos mandó a volar por error. Se habían planteado esperarlo, pero de eso ya iba el cuarto de hora y su tiempo para jugar estaba contado.

El que había regresado del baño para encontrarse con los demás chicos, desorientados sin la tutela de Yuujin, haciendo cualquier cosa, libera un suspiro desganado. —¿Qué está pensado Oozora? No nos queda mucho tiempo para entrenar y…

El resto de los chicos intercambian miradas entre ellos. Pronto hacen un nuevo intercambio, esta vez de palabras y después de discutir llegan a la conclusión de que hay que "repetir" lo de los _entrenamientos_ _pasados_.

Yuujin les había dicho esa mañana que se le había ocurrido una nueva "táctica de juego" que quería probar. Ellos ya se habían acostumbrado a que llegara de pronto con ocurrencias y que esas ocurrencias fueran útiles a la hora de aplicarlas en un verdadero partido.

Lamentablemente, parecía que ese día Oozora había decido desaparecer. —En cuanto vuelva le echaremos bronca…

Por la forma en que lo dice el chico, y por como hay un intercambio de sonrisas burlonas generalizado, parece que en realidad van a disfrutar y aprovecharse para hacer una práctica libre. La situación les encanta porque si bien Yuujin había dejado de ser tan exigente, todavía a veces se ponía algo pesado para corregirlos desde que ellos comenzaron a compartir su anhelo por la victoria para superar ese segundo lugar que se ganaron por primera vez.

Por su lado, el desaparecido pelirrojo, ajeno a toda la discusión de sus compañeros, reposaba ignorante del peligro que acechaba su regreso. Su cabeza se apoya en sus manos con sus dedos entrelazados sobre el balón, como si estos hicieran en conjunto la mejor almohada.

Yuujin había ido por el balón. Se había perdido por quedarse mirando a Haru, su reciente nuevo y mejor amigo.

Haru está leyendo.

Y mientras lee, por el rostro de Haru se atraviesan infinidad de gestos que a Yuujin le es imposible no detallar en medio de su curiosidad. Él no sabe lo que está pasando en realidad dentro del libro que sostiene Haru, pero es como si las expresiones que él muestra le narraran la historia con sus propios tintes de particularidad. No hay palabras y sabe, sin embargo, que en los ojos de Haru se gesta un nuevo mundo que no ha sido todavía capaz de explorar.

—¡Yuujin...!

—¿Qué lees?

Cuando Haru finalmente lo nota, ambos se llevan una buena sacudida de nervios. Yuujin finge demencia; a Haru le toma más rato, pero no tarda en seguirle el hilo. Le muestra la portada al tiempo en que dice el título con la emoción perdida hace solo un par segundos atrás de vuelta y se ruboriza tan solo darse cuenta de lo transparente que a veces es en cuanto a sus emociones.

Yuujin sonríe y se ríe, el color en su cara también es un tanto vistoso. Guarda el título en su cabeza, pero la verdad es que con más facilidad se le graban los dibujos de la portada y dice que algún día lo leerá también, mientras le pide que le de un adelanto.

Haru gustoso le comenta lo más emocionante, sus partes favoritas y se ríe mientras lo hace. Los dos se entretienen hablando y por primera vez Yuujin le encuentra el uso práctico a las tantas lecciones de japonés que llevan como materia recurrente. Con ellas entiende a Haru y todas las cosas de las que le habla.

Y así es como Yuujin termina agarrándole cariño.

A la literatura y las clases en las que le enseñan de esas cosas.


	4. Pasatiempos: futbol

**Pronto haré algo más centrado en el punto de vista de Haru. Tengo uno que todavía no he terminado de eso mismo y supongo que será el siguiente a publicar. Aprovecho para agradecer a Ruedi y Alen tanto por sus comentarios como por seguir leyendo y... ¡quisiera dedicar estos dos que acabo de subir a Ruedi! ¡Todavía sigo anonadada por la dedicación de tu fic! Te lo agradezco mucho, mucho~ ¡tenía ganas de dedicártelos en agradecimiento por ello! Así que aquí está:**

 **Dedicatoria:** _Para Ruedi, con quien es un honor compartir el trono y puesto como reinas del Haru/Yuujin._

 **Disclaimer:** _Ni Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, las miradas de Yuujin hacía Haru en un sentido romántico(?) sí._

* * *

 **Cuestiones que conducen a típicas confusiones**

 _Colección de relatos cortos_

 _Por Blue-Salamon_

* * *

 _IV. Pasatiempos: Fútbol._

* * *

La visión de Yuujin jugando al fútbol con otros de sus compañeros de salón en el terreno condicionado para ello es algo que trae, con facilidad, una sonrisa al rostro de Haru.

A Haru le gusta mucho observarlos, le gusta ver lo mucho que ellos parecen disfrutar mientras hacen esas cosas que él con torpeza puede apenas tratar de imitar.

Hacía mucho que él renunció a ser parte de esas actividades que, lejos de ser simples juegos, poco a poco comenzaron a tomar mayor importancia convirtiéndose en prácticas y entrenamientos para aquellos que se animaron a tomar el deporte más en serio, esto dando paso a que las autoridades escolares formalizaran la creación de un equipo en representación de su escuela.

Para Haru, Yuujin es mucho como el centro de aquel brutal cambio en la mentalidad de sus compañeros de clase. Porque Yuujin había llegado como un transferido y, en cosa de un par de meses, su escuela primaria había formalizado la constitución de un equipo de fútbol a petición de varios miembros del alumnado.

Yuujin es mucho como un protagonista, que llega a cambiar cosas e inspirar a los demás.

Y él es su mejor amigo, que está feliz de haber podido ayudar cuando Yuujin estuvo a punto de derrumbarse.

Por eso, Haru sonríe ahora que las cosas no parecían hacer más que marchar bien. Esas, incluso, ya no eran horas de seguir entrenando y Yuujin seguía ahí con unos cuantos chicos más.

El lugar que escoge Haru para esperar en silencio, y sin ejercer presión sobre su amigo, leyendo y observando de lejos como los chicos intercambiaban pases, se encuentra en los alrededores de la cancha de su escuela, bajo uno de los árboles más frondosos que hay y que hace una sombra muy fresca en la cual, de quererlo así, se podría echar a dormir como si se tratase de uno de los viajeros de las historias que leía. Pero como Haru no tiene cansancio que le pase factura y su interés está en seguir leyendo, deshecha la idea mientras se acomoda en el suelo y apoya su espalda en el tronco grueso del árbol.

Lo siguiente que hace es echar una última mirada y sonreír una vez más; abriendo su libro y llevándoselo a la altura de los ojos piensa casi simultáneamente: ¡a esperar se ha dicho! / ¡hora de leer!


End file.
